


Not A One Night Stand

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger is in a bad mood and Sam wants to know why. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from I already have like a million different plot bunnies going on but instead I wrote this ridiculous smut. I'm sorry. Also I'm too lazy to properly proof read it it just got so long kasjdhaksdjh

Sam had been watching him for a while, noticing how his mood changed from distracted to frustrated to just plain bitchy. He noticed how he seemed to be a little more clingy and touchy during their last concert. He hadn't minded it thought, he never has. He doesn't know exactly why but he has never felt uncomfortable around Digger.

When the older man went straight back to being moody right after they came off stage however, Sam decided he should try to talk to him and he waited until they were back at their hotel, giving both of them time to shower and relax a little before he went to knock on Digger's door.

"Hey D? Open up, I need to talk to you." He waited a moment and frowned when he didn't get a reply. "Digger? Come on man, please open up I know you're there." Okay he didn't really know and he was about to go downstairs to check the bar but then he heard a groan from behind the door, then footsteps before the door opened slowly and he was face to face with a very annoyed looking Digger.

"What do you want Sam?"

"Can I come inside?" Sam gave him his best sweet smile and was glad that it seemed to have been enough to make Digger sigh and move to let him in. "What's been bothering you?" He asked as soon as Digger had closed to door.

"What? Nothing. I'm fine." Digger shrugged it off but Sam knew better when he refused to look at him.

"I'm not buying that. You've been moody for the past few days, you snapped at Lars for getting one chord wrong during rehearsals." Sam said pointedly, watching closely as Digger sighed again and sat heavily on his bed.

"Look it's...it's nothing I'm just...a little frustrated...you know? We've been so busy and...I just...I'm..." Digger mumbled awkwardly, flailing his arms around a little but when he couldn't quite express his feelings he threw his hands up and fell back on the bed with a frustrated groan. Sam just stared at him for a moment, taking in what he just heard and the last few days before he put the pieces together.

"You're horny?" He asked bluntly and the way it made Digger squirm on the bed made it clear he was right. He watched as the man slowly sat up again and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to keep his head lowered but Sam could still see the blush on his cheeks.

"I...yeah...but...look, like I said it's nothing...I'm fine, it's nothing serious right? I'm sorry I've been moody I'll try harder to be more normal okay?"

"What happened to picking up chicks from bars?" Sam couldn't quite help teasing him as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, having no intentions of leaving any time soon.

"Ha-ha funny...Just because I'm a flirt doesn't mean I like to sleep around."

"Hey..." Sam quickly went to sit next to Digger. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that...come on, look at me, please?" He said softly as he placed a gentle hand on Digger's shoulder. "I know you don't, I know you're not like that."

"Really?" Digger look up at him with big sad eyes and Sam really couldn't help but pull him into an one armed hug.

"Yes Rü. We all know. Yes you're a flirt but deep down you're an affectionate and sweet. And childish." Sam chuckled softly and was glad to hear Digger giggling too.

"How do you always make me feel better?" The older man asked after a moment of silence, unconsciously leaning more against Sam.

"Hmm I don't know but I'm glad if I do. I was worried about you, you know?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so bitchy..."

"Hey, it's alright. I just wish I could do something to...you know, help...other than listen..."

Something changed in the room then, the atmosphere became unusually tense as they stared at each other, both with wide eyes. Digger bit his lips, suddenly nervous. There was something he had realized a while ago and what had become more and more clear during the last few days.

"Sam..." He murmured softly and he was about to lean closer but the younger man beat him to it and pressed their lips together, surprising him completely and it took him a moment to really realize what was happening. Sam however, just smiled against his lips and waited, only slowly massaging their lips together. But even if he seemed calm on the outside, Digger was close enough to feel his heart beating just as fast as his.

"S-Sam...are...are you sure?" Digger asked when Sam finally did pull away a little.

"Yeah babe. I'm yours if you want me. If it's just for tonight that's fine, but if you need me for longer that's fine too." Sam smiled at him and gently caressed his stubbly cheek.

"You know already that I don't do one night stands..." Digger smiled back at him shyly and bit his lip, looking so adorable that Sam couldn't help but trace that full lower lip with his thumb.

"We don't have to decide anything now. Let's just...see how things work out and what feels best?" Sam suggested and smiled again when Digger just nodded and leaned more against his touch. "And I think for now...what would feel best is to relieve some tension..." He added with a sly grin, which Digger was only happy to return before he suddenly bounced him and tackled him down on the bed, quickly straddling his thighs before he dived in to crush their mouths together in a hungry and demanding kiss. Which Sam returned eagerly.

"Hmm you really are horny huh?" Sam murmured when they briefly pulled apart for air, thought Digger didn't waste any time moving lower to attack Sam's neck with his mouth, not bothering to answer as he set to lick and suck and bite up and down that muscular neck, making Sam groan approvingly as he wrapped his arms tightly around Digger's waist and upper back. "Gods that's so good Rü..."

"Take this off." Digger muttered against his skin as he tugged impatiently at the hem of Sam's t-shirt, not stopping what he was doing to his neck, which was undoubtedly doing to leave impressive hickeys but at that moment Sam really didn't care.

"Babe I can't take it off if you don't stop for a second." He chuckled as he let both of his hands to travel down to teasingly feel Digger's ass through the track pants he was wearing. He watched amused as the older man sat back up reluctantly and pouted like a five-year-old and he sat up too, giving Digger's ass a squeeze as he leaned up to claim those pouty lips in a lazy kiss while he slowly took off his shirt and threw it somewhere behind Digger. "Better now?" He asked with a smirk, though he did blush when he saw Digger licking his lips as he looked down at him and took in the sight of his bare upper body.

"Yes. Much." Digger said simply and pushed him back down on the bed and he actually purred as he let his hands slide down from Sam's chest to his stomach, making the younger man bend his head back as his body arched upwards and Digger could feel his muscles stretching and shivering under his fingers. "Hmm you like this?" Digger and moved his hands down his body again before he focused on his broad chest, running his fingers through his chest hair and drawing a low moan from him.

"Gods yess..." Sam whimpered and swallowed hard as it was becoming harder and harder for him to breathe normally.

"Hmmm..." Digger hummed as he shifted a little, moving his hips upwards so he was now straddling his lap before he leaned down slowly. "Sam...am I turning you on?" He asked with a grin as he lowered his head to press open mouthed kisses on Sam's chest.

The younger man let out a half chuckle half moan and raised his hands again to grab Digger's hips and press him down against him more. "Are you kidding me babe?" He smirked, knowing there was no way Digger wouldn't feel his hard on even through their pants.

"Hmmm I want to hear you say it..." Digger purred mischievously as he kissed his way alarmingly close to Sam's left nipple.

"Oh?" Sam said defiantly but soon realized Digger was just going to keep teasing him until he did what he asked. And it had been a while for him too, he really would rather not drag out the foreplay for too long, not that he didn't like it, no he most certainly did but he was also quite eager to move on.

Carefully he cupped Digger's cheeks and pulled his head back up, taking a moment to stare up into his lust blown blue eyes before he murmured hotly. "You turn me on so bad Rüdiger...you make me so hot, so horny..." He kissed him then, deeply and passionately while caressing his back. This seemed to set of Digger as me moaned and clung to Sam, kissing him back hungrily and then he bucked his hips and Sam could only throw his head back as a loud groan ripped from his throat.

"Sam...want you naked..." Digger murmured as he kissed his way back down his neck and chest to his nipple, licking at it before closing his mouth around it and suckling noisily.

"Mmmmm...saystheonewho'sstillfullyclothed..." Sam gasped, his hands automatically tangling into Digger's shower fresh hair, massaging his scalp encouragingly and he shivered when the older man moaned against his sensitive skin and eagerly sucked the nipple in his mouth a little harder and scratched it with his sharp teeth, all the while his hands stroked all over his upper body and Sam was sure he was actually going to burst out of his pants.

"Ngggh f-fuck! Alright alright gods babe you're driving me crazy..." Sam suddenly sat up again and kissed Digger hard, all tongue and teeth as he quickly got rid of his button down shirt and started tugging on his pants.

"Hmm I like how you call me babe." Digger breathed into the kiss before he pulled away enough to wiggle out of his pants and boxers. "And I like how impatient you are." He added with a grin as he pushed Sam back down on the bed and licked his lips before teasingly playing with the waist band of his pants and slowly starting to pull them down.

"O-oh? Mmmm well for someone who's been so horny for the past few days that it made you cranky you sure do take your time..." Sam tried to tease back but the fact that he had Digger naked and hard on top of him was doing things to his brain and it didn't help that the man was taking off his own pants.

"Well you did say I was affectionate and sweet and childish did you not? I like to play...and I like to take my time and not rush thing on my first time with someone..." Digger said the last part almost shyly, stopping for a moment to just look at Sam with a soft smile.

"Oh babe...come here." Sam whispered, suddenly not caring at all that his pants were killing him or anything else other than the man above him and he pulled him close against him in a tight embrace. Tenderly he caressed his back with one hand while the other stroked his hair, making the older man completely melt against him and purr contently and Sam was pretty sure he was already in love with that sound. "Take me baby." He whispered, making Digger look up at him surprised.

"What? Really? You...you want me to top?"

"Hmm yeah, I've enjoyed it so far." Sam said cheekily and leaned to press a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Are you really sure? I...I've kinda been expecting you to...I don't know, take control, roll us over or something..." Digger said a little hesitantly.

"Do you want me to do that? To me it's fine either way but I really am rather liking this...horny dominant side of you." Sam smiled at him mischievously and absentmindedly continued to stroke his back. "It's hot."

"Really?" Digger still sounded a little hesitant but Sam could see his eyes darkening a little.

"Yes babe...Tonight I'm all yours, you can do whatever you want with me. So just...let go."

"You won't be mine tomorrow?" Digger pouted a little but at the same time moved to continue where he left off with removing his pants.

"Hmm we'll see that tomorrow won't we?" Sam said mysteriously as he lifted his hips a little to help him with his task and he couldn't quite help but hiss when Digger finally freed his cock from he confines of his pants and boxers.

"Hmm fine alright..." Digger murmured absentmindedly, far more interested in the sight in front of him now. "Fuck you're hot..."

Sam had the decency to blush but he also couldn't quite help biting his lip coyly and stretching his whole body lazily under the smaller man and it was all the encouragement Digger needed as he lied down on top of him, crushing their lips together in another heated kiss and letting his hands wander all over Sam's body, stroking and caressing and groping what felt like everywhere at once, making the younger man cling to him almost desperately.

"Hmm are you hot for me baby?" Digger whispered hotly as he move to lick and suckle his way down Sam's neck, taking his time to nibble on his collarbone, loving the way it made his breath hitch in his throat.

"Gods yes...Rü your mouth feels so hot..." Sam breathed heavily and squirmed a little as he ran his hands up and down the smaller man's back feverishly.

"Hmm tell me what you want me to do Sam, tell me what you need..." Digger continued, still just suckling and biting along his shoulder and Sam recognized that same tone of voice from earlier.

"Uhhh...want you...need you so bad oh babe please..."

"Hmm please what?"

Sam could feel him smirking against his skin and the fact that hearing him beg was turning the older man on was oddly exhilarating.

"Please...take me...fuck me..." This time he felt Digger's whole body shiver and the low growl that escaped his throat.

"Turn around...On your hands and knees..." Digger murmured after he kissed his way back up to Sam's ear and he nibbled on his earlobe shortly before pulling away and Sam wasted no time obeying and he moaned when Digger pressed against his back immediately and let his hands caress his sides as he kissed the back of his neck.

"Hmmm...I don't have any lube...I hope this is enough for you..." The man whispered and kisses his way down his spine, his hands moving down his body as well and the way he traced his fingertips over Sam's hip bones made the younger man shiver. He was just about to ask what he meant by that when those hands moved again and grabbed his ass cheeks, massaging them briefly before spreading them and he felt a hot wet tongue pressing against his entrance.

Sam was sure he had never felt anything quite like that before. It felt a little weird at first, but in a good way and gods did it turn him on when that tongue started licking around and then those lips closed around his tight ring of muscles and his arms actually gave out from under him.

"Ohfuckfuckfuck! Babe...Rü oh god that...mmmmsogood..." He moaned and surprised even himself when his hips unconsciously bucked backwards and he cried out when that pointy tongue pushed inside him.

Digger took his time licking and sucking and carefully stretching him open with his tongue the best he could, all the while soothingly caressing his hips and thighs to help him relax.

"Rü...Rü enough that's enough I'm ready oh fuck please I need you...!" Sam moaned desperately after a while and Digger reluctantly sat back up but still kept his hands on his ass, absentmindedly massaging it as he thought of something.

"Hmm baby come here, I need you to do something for me..." He purred and pulled at Sam's hips to motion him to sit up and turn back to face him and when he did he tangled one of his hands in his hair, bending his head back a little so he could suckle at his neck again. "Suck me..." He whispered hotly against his skin before tugging at his hair again, this time to motion him downwards and Sam obeyed again without a word, sinking back to his hands and knees in front of Digger who was kneeling on the bed.

Digger was sure it was the hottest thing he had ever seen, watching as Sam licked his lips before experimentally giving the tip of his cock a lick, then swirling his tongue around it until finally closing his lips around it and suckling.

"Ohhhh baby...yessss put it in your mouth baby, suck it..." Digger moaned shamelessly, the hand still on Sam's head twisting into his hair again and stroking it encouragingly. "Make me all nice and wet for you..." Sam didn't need to be told twice and he eagerly took more of Digger in his mouth, humming in delight as he felt his cock throbbing when he caressed the underside with his tongue.

He made sure to try to use as much of his saliva as possible as he slowly started to bob his head up and down, taking in more and more of him until he was deepthroating him, loving the sounds the older man was letting out and the way his hands touched his hair and neck before he suddenly pulled him away.

"Hmmm that's enough baby thank you..." Digger murmured as he pulled Sam back up to kiss him. "I don't want to come yet..." He added with a grin when he felt Sam pouting against his lips and he slowly guided him to lie back down on the bed, never breaking the kiss and he smiled as Sam wrapped his arms around him tightly while he settled between his legs.

"Hmmm not doggy style?"

"No, wanna see you..." Digger murmured as he pressed kisses all over Sam's neck and shoulders. "Are you sure you really want this?"

"If you don't fuck me now I will kick you in the nuts, what does that tell you?" Sam replied cheekily and that was all the reassurance Digger needed.

"Alright, lift your legs gorgeous..." He said smirking, giving one of Sam's hard nipples a gentle bite before he grabbed his hips with both hands as Sam obediently lifted his legs around his waist. "Now relax baby..." He whispered, suckling on the nipple to try to distract him while he carefully pressed the tip of his cock against Sam's entrance and slowly pushed inside.

"Ohhhfuck!" They both cried out.

"Gods Sam fuck you're tight!" Digger gasped as he tried to stay still but it was hard with the way those muscles clenched around him. "Sam...Sam you need to relax, come on baby..." He whispered softly, soothingly caressing his hips and kissing his neck again until he felt the body underneath him slowly starting to relax. "That's it baby...gods you feel so good..."

"Nggh Rü move..." Sam groaned. His eyes were still squeezed shut and yes it was still hurting but this really wasn't about him. He knew he could handle it and he knew everything would feel so much better soon enough.

"But-"

"I'm alright please baby just move."

Digger bit his lip but complied anyway and he moaned in pleasure as he rolled his hips slowly, then pulling out almost completely before pushing back in and he had to brace himself on his forearms on each side of Sam's head as his whole body was trembling so badly.

"Babe come on let go...give it to me..." Sam urged him on and he wrapped his legs even tighter around his slim waist while cupping his face with both hands and crushing their mouths together and that was all it took. Digger actually growled as he rolled his hips again, this time a little harder before he started moving in a quickening pace, thrusting deeper and harder into the younger man with each thrust.

"Oh fuck! Oh Sam oh god fuck so good you feel so good!" He moaned loudly into the kiss. He knew he wouldn't last long, the prolonged foreplay and just the fact that he had needed this for so long made him extra sensitive and even after just a few minutes he could already feel his stomach tightening. But he wanted Sam to come with him so he started experimentally angling his thrust until he found what he was looking for when Sam suddenly screamed out loud.

"OhfuckshitRübabe!" Sam cursed and threw his head back as his whole body arched and shivered when Digger kept hitting that spot inside him.

"Is...is that good baby? Are you close?" Digger asked as he suckled on a pulsing vein on his neck, though he was panting heavily himself already and he silently sighed in relief when Sam just nodded furiously and he wasted no time lowering one of his hands to wrap it around Sam's neglected cock and he started pumping it in time with his own thrusts and it didn't take long before he felt the muscles around his cock tighten again and he came with a wild scream of his name just seconds after Sam had spilled his seeds all over his own stomach and chest.

After a few more half hearted thrusts he collapsed heavily on top of the taller man, panting heavily as he desperately tried to catch his breath. He didn't even realize he was smiling until he heard a soft rumble of laughter coming from the body beneath him and he lazily lifted his head enough to look up at the man.

"Feeling better now I imagine?" Sam chuckled, still panting a little too and Digger decided he most definitely liked the flushed look on his face.

"Huh?"

"I swear I have never seen a more content smile on anyone's face." Sam added when Digger clearly had no idea what he was talking about.

"O-oh...well...yeah...but that...that was amazing..." Digger actually blushed, not that it made much of a difference on his own face which was just as flushed as Sam's.

"Hmmmm well I can only agree..." Sam murmured and pressed a kiss on his sweaty forehead as he wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man and they laid there in comfortable silence for a moment, both of them just enjoying the afterglow until Sam reluctantly pulled away, enough to grab the closest piece of clothing on the floor to wipe them both clean. "So...do you want me to stay?" He asked when he was done and threw the dirty cloth back on the floor.

"Of course." Digger smiled brightly at him and moved the covers so he could slip under them, then holding them up to motion Sam to join him. The younger man rolled his eyes but slid under the covers anyway and he couldn't deny it, it felt really nice to have Digger snuggle up against him.

"Hmmmmm thank you..." Digger murmured after another moment of silence, making Sam look down at him a little confusedly.

"Hmm? Why are you thanking me?"

"For everything...for worrying about me and coming to talk to me and...for sleeping with me. I...I actually...I've been thinking about you a lot lately..." Digger confessed shyly and he buried his face against the crook of Sam's neck.

"What? Really?"

"Y-yeah...I mean...you've never seemed to mind how I sometimes get really touchy like everyone else. I've never felt awkward with you and I just kinda... I think I got a crush on you and...and that's why I was even less eager to...to try to meet anyone else...I could only think about you Sam..."

"Why...why didn't you tell me sooner? Even if I...didn't feel the same I would have still been there for you, you know that." Sam spoke gently and shifted a little so he was lying on his side.

"I-I don't know...I guess I was just a little afraid...but...so...you feel it too then?" Digger dared to move a little too so he could look up at the other man.

"I think I do yeah..." Sam smiled at him and reached to brush away the damp strands of hair from his forehead. "But like I said earlier, I don't think we should worry about anything now, let's just enjoy this now and then see how we feel tomorrow okay? Or do you already have something on your mind?"

"I have sleep on my mind." Digger giggled softly and cuddled back against him, throwing an arm over his stomach. "I know I like you and I know I definitely liked being with you, other than that I agree with everything you said." He added, sighing contently as he rested his head on Sam's chest.

"Hmm I like you too babe, and you were amazing." Sam grinned as he pressed a kiss and nuzzled Digger's hair.

"Hmmm m'glad..." Digger just murmured back sleepily and Sam just smiled at him lovingly as he fell asleep just seconds after and he followed a few minutes later.


	2. Definitely Not A One Night Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after

He started stirring up slowly, feeling more relaxed than he had felt in a long while and he stretched lazily and it was then that he felt that he was a little sore, then noticing the warm weight on the right side of his body and the arm around his waist and heard the disapproving whine, followed by soft snoring and Sam forced his eyes open, blinking to clear his vision in the dim light of the early morning.

When he laid his eyes on the sleeping man his heart skipped a beat. Digger looked so peaceful and young and Sam was sure he had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. Carefully he lifted the arm he had had around the smaller man to tenderly brush away the messy bed hair from his eyes and he felt his heart react again when that made Digger smile in his sleep and snuggle a little closer.

It was then when he also felt something poking against his thigh and he smirked.

"Hmmm still horny are you babe." He whispered as he pressed his lips against Digger's forehead while he gently let his hand move from his shoulders down the side of his body to his hip, then back up again, loving the way it made Digger whimper in his sleep when his body shuddered.

"Hmmm..." Sam hummed when he got an idea, momentarily pondering weather to actually do it or not but then he really had rather liked it earlier and was rather eager to try it again and actually finish this time. He pressed another kiss on the older man's forehead before he carefully rolled him over to his back, not wanting him to wake up just yet. Then he pulled away the covers and he decided then and there that naked and aroused Digger was definitely the most gorgeous and hottest thing ever in the world. He licked his lips as he slowly moved to kneel in front of the older man, then taking a hold of his knees to spread his legs before settling down between them.

He could feel Digger's body already shivering as his lean muscles trembled in anticipation even when the man was fast asleep. He was already breathing heavier and his full soft lips were parted in a way that Sam could only describe as adorable. How the man could look both incredibly sexy and adorable at the same time like that Sam couldn't understand but he really rather liked it.

"Hmm so hot, are you hot for me babe?" Sam murmured as he leaned closer to press open mouthed kisses on Digger's lower stomach and along his hip bones, then trailing down closer and closer to the throbbing cock resting against Digger's stomach and he chuckled when he heard the smaller man let out a strained groan. 

Sam licked his lips again before ever so tentatively licked along the underside of Digger's erection, giving the tip a kiss before slowly wrapping his hand around the base and lifting the heated member up and gently stroking it a couple of times as he watched, mesmerized, as the gorgeous body in front of him shivered wildly and arched up. He loved the way Digger moaned wantonly in his sleep, the way his breath hitched at his throat, he was actually quite sure he was already addicted to the whole man.

Reluctantly he snapped back from his thoughts and resumed to the task at hand and he leaned down to lick at the sensitive skin just below the tip of the cock, then even suckling on it before he swirled his tongue around the head and guided it in his mouth. He hummed low in his throat as he tasted the precome already dribbling from the slit and he licked it eagerly for a moment before he decided it was time to Digger to wake up.

With a smirk he suddenly sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks and he was rewarded with the hottest scream he'd ever heard as Digger woke up, almost bolting upright and accidentally kicking Sam with his legs.

"F-fucfuckfuck!! Wha...ohgodshit what are you- S-Sam?" Digger gasped as he furiously blinked his eyes to try to clear his vision. Reluctantly Sam pulled away, letting Digger's cock slide from his mouth with a wet pop before he looked up at the man with a sly grin.

"Hmm good morning babe." He murmured cheekily and licked his lips, absentmindedly stroking the underside of his cock with a thumb.

"G-gods...Sam...what are you...why are you..." Digger mumbled, still not quite awake.

"Hmm I woke up and found something poking me...want me to stop?"

"Oh god fuck no...please...please gods suck me off baby I need it so bad..." Digger moaned shamelessly as he reached down his hands to touch Sam's face with one hand while tangling the other in his hair. And Sam really was only happy to obey as he slowly wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, suckling just the tip of it before moving down and taking more and more of the throbbing flesh in his mouth, not stopping until his lips brushed against the hairs around the base.

"Ohhhh yessss...fuck Sam so good...mmm your mouth is so hot baby..." Digger moaned deep in his throat and grabbed Sam's hair with both of his hands, stroking and tugging encouragingly as Sam set up a lazy pace, taking his time moving his head up and down the length, occasionally stopping to lick along a pulsing vein or suckle the tip. No one could have guessed it was actually only his second time giving someone a blowjob, the first time being the night before.

"Oh baby...baby yes gods fuck just like that Sam so good...mmmmm do you like it baby? Do you like sucking my cock?" Digger purred filthily as he watched Sam closely, tugging at his hair a little harder to make him move his head down a little faster. He threw his head back with a moan when Sam only groaned in reply, the way his mouth vibrated around him making his whole body shiver.

"Ohfuckshit...Sam...Sam wanna fuck your mouth...wanna fuck your hot sweet wet perfect mouth please oh please baby..." Digger didn't really even realize what he was saying anymore, far too hot and horny to think properly and if he could have he would have been surprised when Sam just pulled away a little to smirk up at him.

"Go ahead babe."

That was all he needed to hear before he grabbed Sam's head and bucked his hips up, a little carefully at first but he quickly picked up the pace, thrusting upwards into that hot mouth harder and faster, unconsciously clawing at Sam's neck and scalp as he also started forcing his head down in time with his thrusts, somewhere in the back of his head knowing that if he was being too rough Sam would pull away. But instead he felt that wet tongue swirling and licking everywhere, driving him insane and all too soon his stomach suddenly tightened up and he came hard, howling Sam's name as he spilled his seeds down the younger man's throat.

Sam watched completely transfixed as Digger collapsed boneless on the bed, desperately gasping for breath. He was almost afraid to touch him, concerned that he might he overly sensitive to any kind of touching but on the other hand, he still had his mouth full of a still throbbing cock and come. Ever so gently he carefully swallowed and pulled away until only the head was still in his mouth and he took his time milking him dry, making sure to swallow every last drop of his come and cleaning him up before he finally let go. Then he sat up and let his hands soothingly caress the smaller man's still trembling thighs.

"Hmmm Rü are you alright?" He asked softly.

"Uhhhh...came so hard...gods Sam...mmmmm...m'fine..." Digger panted heavily but smiled lazily as he blindly reached out his arms and Sam was only happy to let himself be pulled into a tight cuddle. "What...what about you? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Digger asked, only just then realizing exactly what he'd done and he pulled away a little to look at Sam properly.

"No babe, I'm fine." Sam just smiled at him and leaned to press a few kisses along his jaw, making Digger relax again and purr contently.

"Hmmmm good...gods that was the best wake up I've ever had though..."

"I'm glad you liked it." Sam smirked at him cheekily before he shifted so that Digger could snuggle up against him properly and they lied there for a moment, Digger gathering his breath and Sam just enjoying the closeness.

After ten minutes however, Sam sat up again and took a hold of Digger's hands, intertwining their fingers. "Hmm but now, we still have a few hours...care to join me in the shower before we head down for breakfast?" He asked innocently enough but his eyes were sparkling with mischief as he slowly pulled the other man up, not that Digger was resisting much, he was pretty sure he would never mind getting out of bed if it lead to some shower fun with Sam.


End file.
